


Can I Interview You for a Spacecast?

by Dead_Frequency



Category: The Midnight Gospel
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Behavior, Nervousness, Pre-Canon, Reader is in a Band, alcohol use, awkward interactions, brief mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Frequency/pseuds/Dead_Frequency
Summary: Takes place before the events of Midnight Gospel. Describing the events of how you met Clancy, a prequel to “Let’s Just Talk”.Your band leaks their first EP onto a popular music forum online and quickly become popular in the underground scene. Good on you guys! Except not really- you and your band are about to have your first semi-big gig at an underground bar. Your nerves are high and your fingers are shaking. You need some time alone to collect yourself.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Can I Interview You for a Spacecast?

It wasn’t often that you and your band got to do gigs. Even now with you guy’s somewhat successful demo making its rounds around the internet, finding a place that was relatively unknown but would still generate a crowd was hard.

You felt kind of bad. Despite you forming a band with your closest friends, you never wanted to reach fame. Because to you, just spending time with them was enough. Which is cheesy, to say the least. But fame meant responsibility and putting on a front more often than you already did. And that sucks.

It’s funny, your band, Synth Death (totally didn’t just come up with it on the fly on the band’s first gig), thought it would be nice if all of you had something you were known for. For Kim, it was her in-your-face-gothic makeup. For Johnny, it was his sick drum openings. And Mat’s was his ability to hype up the band before the start of a show. And you? 

You were the straight laced, no nonsense vocalist/guitarist with a poker face for days. A very odd configuration to be sure. But you were the neutral ground, the person that made the band “look cool”, according to Mat. You never really identified with the persona. But it’s apparently what a lot of people like if the comments online were anything to go by.

  
And now you had a show.

You had about 20 minutes before you went on. And you can already feel a cold sweat forming at your brow, your hands lightly shaking. God, you felt like you were going to throw up. 

It’s not as if you haven’t done shows in the past. You have. But none were like this. You were playing at a popular underground bar that was packed with people who knew your names. A stage name would be really good right about now. 

You look over to Kim, Mat, and Johnny who were all sitting on a couch, talking about the next gig. Fuck, you didn’t even want to think about _this_ gig. 

You take a look at the space around you. You were surprised when you initially saw how big “backstage” really was. It was nothing compared to an actual venue, you imagine. But it _was_ bigger than you expected. 

_“Heh...that’s what she said..,” you thought, humorlessly._

Leave it to you to use humor when you're about to die from nerves. How were you supposed to keep a straight face like this? You needed to get yourself together before the show started. And that getting a moment alone to breathe.

You got up from your seat, your seat squeaking at the change in weight. You walk to the door that led to the exit of “backstage”.

“Hey, where are you off to? Show’s in a few minutes,” said Kim, from Johnny’s lap. Her makeup looked cooler than ever. She wanted to do an alien theme tonight, something akin to Juno Birch but more gothic.

You looked over at her, hand on the doorframe, “I’ll be back, I just need to wash up before the show.”

“Don’t take too long, super star,” Mat sang.

“Want me to come with?,” Kim asked, moving to get off of Johnny. Johnny making no move to unwrap his arms from her.

“Ah- no, no, it’s okay, I won’t be long,” you say, giving her a smile, before heading out the door.

———-

  
  


“C’mon, Clancyyy. Don’t be so mad.”

“I already _am_ angry, thank you very much,” said Clancy, his fist holding up his face on the bar counter.

As much as he liked a good drink now and then, he really didn’t feel like going out tonight. No, tonight was a stay at home, Netflix and chill night for him. Minus the sex. But leave it to his brother, Jeff, to drag him out to some random bar to see some random show with some random band he’s never heard of. 

“Aww c’mon, bro. Tonight’s about chilling out and just feeling the vibes. I know you’re all about the vibes,” said Jeff, slightly shaking his brother’s shoulder to cheer him up. 

“Just you watch, Clancy, by the time I get a couple drinks in you, you’ll be looser than uuhhh- I dunno something that’s loose,” Jeff laughing at the last bit.

Clancy only rolled his eyes and swirled the beer bottle in his hands. The liquid swirling. This was going to be a long night. 

“Aww, stop with the sour face, bro. They’re a good band and I actually thought they were more up your alley than mine.” 

“What do you mean?,” said Clancy, his voice not holding the same annoyance it did before.

“Well you’re always listening to some weird stuff,” Clancy looked at him, making a face, his brother putting his hands in surrender.

“What I mean is you got unconventional taste- and it’s not a bad thing. It’s good. So when I found this band on one of the forums I’m part of, I thought ‘Hey, Clancy might like this, right?’. Just wanted to get some quality time with my favorite brother,” Jeff said, lightly punching his brother’s shoulder.

Jeff decided not to add the part that Clancy hadn’t left his house in over two weeks and needed to get some fresh air. Appealing to Clancy’s better nature was always the way to get him to listen. 

Clancy hit his brother's hand, jokingly, “I’m your only brother, dumbass.”

“Exactly. And I still love you,” Jeff ruffling Clancy’s hair 

_“Damn, his hair’s getting long...I should cut it in his sleep haha,” Jeff thought._

Clancy lowered his head, a small smile on his face. His shoulders lower, releasing the tension that was there previously. Maybe he shouldn’t have given his brother so much shit. He should just...enjoy the moment. Clancy took a breath, raising his head and sipping his beer. 

“Yeah...I guess I’ll give ‘em a shot, this band, I mean” Clancy had a look in his eye. A look his brother knew all too well from when they were children. The little lovable bastard.

“But if I don’t like ‘em we’re bailing and you're buying me a six pack at the liquor store down the block,'' he gestured to the entrance of the bar.

Clancy knew he would most likely end up liking the band anyway. His brother was rarely wrong about stuff like this. But it’d be nice to get some free beer instead of this overpriced, alcohol infused water.

His brother laughed,”Alright, alright, but if you do like them, we’ll stay after their show, maybe you can tell me about that podcast Sarah was telling me you wanted to do.”

“Ugh, she told you about that?,” He said looking down at his now, nearly empty beer bottle,”I told her that it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Well what’s this podcast even about? You got contacts with important people now?,” Jeff couldn’t help the bit of skepticism in his voice. He loved Clancy but sometimes...he had his head in the clouds. In more ways than one.

“See that’s the thing- I won’t need any important contacts, I’ll be interviewing those little sims in those simulator things. Think about it. All those beings in weird versions of Earth. Can you imagine all the mind blowing shit they’d have to say?” 

“I think it’s a good idea, Clancy. And you know I’m never one to say you can’t do anything you set your mind to but I gotta ask...where you gonna get the money to get a simulator? New ones aren’t exactly cheap,” Jeff cautioned.

“That’s why I’ll buy a used one,” Clancy quipped.

“You sure that’s safe? I mean, I hear you can really get hurt in there..”

“Nah, it’ll be fine, it’s all simulated. Nothing bad’ll happen,”Clancy waved off. 

It’s no big deal, even if he did somehow manage to get hurt, it’d probably be only minor. For fucksake, it’s just a simulator. How bad could it really be?

“If you say so little bro. Then again you always were the more creative one out of the three of us,” he clasped his hand against Clancy’s shoulder,” whatever you set your mind to. I’ve got you.”

Clancy was a bit surprised at the sudden touch but it was short lived. This was his brother after all. He’d always have his back. Jeff gave him a soft nod and smile before turning to the bartender.

“Hey, uh y’know when the band’s supposed to start?,” he asked.

She turned to look at him, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. Yup, making drinks all night during a rush will do that to you.

“Yeah, they’re supposed to start soon, it’s just some final set up details,” a group of patrons started calling for her, she sighs and turns to Jeff, “Hope that helps,” Jeff opened his mouth to say something but before he he she left to the other side of the bar.

“Trying to bang the bartender now?,” Clancy teased, shaking his head, his vision getting a little hazy for a moment, “woah,” he says. He holds the bar counter to stable himself.

“You must be buzzed, bro. Y’know I’m not about that,” Jeff chuckled. He already knew Clancy was a lightweight, hopefully he didn’t get blacked-out drunk. 

Last time that happened, Clancy had insisted that he should sleep on the curb outside his apartment complex so he could “protect all the innocent folk inside”. Jeff couldn’t believe that he set him down on the curb (not planning on leaving him alone of course), Clancy had completely passed out and was fast asleep. It was funny to look back on, even if it was a pain in the ass to carry him up a flight of stairs to his apartment.

“I dunno what’ryer talkin’ about,” Clancy slurred.

_Jesus, ok maybe he was drunk, he needed to pour some water on his face. “Imma go sober up,” Clancy’s thoughts a bit hazy._

“And on that note-I’m gonna go take a piss,” Clancy said, scooting off of his stool and nearly slipping.

“Watch out,” his brother laughed.

“Shut up!,” Clancy yelled back as he walked through the crowd towards the bathroom.

————

_“For fucksake, where the fuck was the bathroom?,” you thought._

You were already on the bar floor, but couldn’t find a sign anywhere over this goddamn crowd. Luckily you haven’t gotten into your outfit and were still wearing your comfortable clothes. You knew you were cutting it close by not changing first but you promised yourself you wouldn’t take long. 

You go to the bar, _maybe you could ask one of the many people there where the bathroom is?_

You go to the bar and spot a man sitting by himself, maybe you can ask him…You make your way through a patch of the crowd and finally reach the man. 

You gently tap the man’s shoulder to get his attention and he turns to look at you, his eyes widening when he sees your face.

“Oh-oh shit,” he fumbles with his bottle which then drops onto the floor, breaking on impact. Beer now spilt on the bar floor.

“Oh my god, I'm so so sorry,” you say, backing away from the glass and puddle of beer.

“No, no it’s c-cool, don’t worry about it, I’ll clean this up in a sec, bartender seems a bit busy at the moment,” he reaches over the bar, taking a rag and dropping it on the floor, foot cleaning the mess.

“Shit, I should’ve gotten the glass first…,” he says while looking at the mess, he looks up at you,“uhh…, hi it’s nice to meet you, big fan of your stuff…”

“O-oh thank you so much, and sorry about your beer,” you say.

He smiles. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just spilled beer. And the name’s Jeff, by the way.”

“Jeff,” you repeat, “You wouldn’t happen to know where the bathroom is, would you?”

“Oh sure, it’s over there,” he points to a small corner of the bar, “go past that little entryway and you’ll see it, can’t miss it.”

“Thank you so much, and it was nice meeting you,” you say, giving a small bow, before making your way into the crowd where the bathroom was.

“Yeah...”

————

Clancy splashed water onto his face. Hopefully the cold water would sober him up. He didn’t feel like waking up tomorrow with a monster headache. Not that splashing public bathroom water would help. But it would help with waking up a bit Fuck, this is quite the buzz. He looks up at himself in the mirror, noticing his hair had gotten a little damp from the splash.

“H _uh, my hair’s a lot longer,” he thinks, running a hand through his hair, “Wonder when that happened?”_

He shrugs at himself in the mirror. Doesn’t look bad. Maybe don’t let it get too long though, Sarah would give him the ear beating to end all ear beatings if he let it grow out. _Sigh._ Sarah…

He felt an odd twinge in his chest at the thought of his sister. He knew she didn’t deserve all the crap he gave her on a daily basis...it’s not fair to her.

Ever since their mom passed, she took the role of mom to both him and Jeff. She helped them out with pretty much anything. If they needed money she was there, if they needed moral support she was there, if they needed to learn how to fucking _cook_ something she would show up to their apartments with half her kitchen in tow.

But at times it did feel a bit suffocating...sometimes he just needed her to be his sister, not his mom. He appreciates her. He loves her, but it was hard to take advice when it’s always given to you in the form of an embarrassing scolding. 

He gave out another sigh. Enough thinking about family, he has a show to watch.

He leaves the bathroom taking one last look at the mirror as the door closes. He turns and bumps into someone. Shit.

He looks, seeing who he bumped into. 

He looked at the person, looking to make sure they weren’t mad. “S-Sorry, man, didn’t mean to bump into you..”

You look up at him. “My bad, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

You notice the man give you a look of recognition. He knows you- well knows _of_ you.

“Well I’ll just go into the bath-,” you blurt out as you try to shuffle passed him and into the bathroom.

He moves out of your way but not without saying “hey-hey you’re the person from the band that’s playing tonight,” you look at him, unsure of what to say to that, but he continues. 

“Break a leg out there- I mean, not really, is that an actor thing? Never mind- just,” he pauses, collecting himself, “good luck, I’m sure you’ll be great,” he says, offering nervous smile.

“D _amn, that was as smooth as a boulder’s ass, Clancy,”_

He looks at your face. Wow..those posters don’t do them justice. They look really cute in person...ew, gross don’t be creepy. Just be chill.

Returning a smile you say, “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

You still felt the nerves from earlier but that small comment seemed to help. Even just a little. You turn to go into the bathroom, but he stops.

“Uh wait, before you go, could I interview you for a possible space cast?-I don’t know your group really well but- well, I mean it’s more about interviewing sim life but you’re band looks pretty cool and-“

“Space cast?” 

He placed a hand behind his neck, a bit sheepishly.

“Y-yeah, it’s like a podcast but it goes up into space.”

You look up at the ceiling, a ceiling window showing off the beautiful night sky.

“All the way up there? Seems pretty far out,” you said.

You’re a bit taken aback by his sudden laughter. You feel your face get a bit warm. This was...kind of nice, weirdly enough. He may be a stranger who doesn’t know much about you, but maybe that’s what you need. Maybe? To be able to smile and laugh with a stranger…

“ _Wait, but if we got more popular through the spacecast? What if more people know us? No, I can’t-,” your stomach begins to sink, “Maybe you could let him down gently?- Oh but what about the band? They don’t deserve that, maybe he can focus on them? Ugh.”_

You look over at the man and open your mouth to say something but are cut off by someone calling out your name. You look down the hall and see Kim running down over to you and the man. When she makes it to you, she eyes the man you were talking to her. She gives him a side eye before looking to you.

“Shit, where’ve you been?” She exclaims.

You point a hitchhiker’s thumb to the sign that reads “bathroom”.

“Well, we’re almost on and you still need to change over,” she says, she turns to the man, “Sorry, but we got a show to perform.”

You knew that what she really meant was “Sorry, to take her from you but we gotta run before we don’t get paid”, but it doesn’t make it any less rude with how it came out.

You elbow her lightly in the ribs.

“Hey!,” she exclaims.

You look at him, “Yeah-I’d hate to cut this short, but I can do a rain check for the space cast interview, Mister?”

“Clancy, just Clancy,” He nods, his face turning a bit rosy.

“Clancy. I’ll see for that interview, I can give you my number after the show or email or?,” you see Kim’s eyes widen a little at the sound of that, ‘An interview?,’ “You know what? We can hash over the details after the show,” You say.

He nods,”Well I’d wouldn’t want to keep you so-“

Kim grabs you, “Me too, Mister Clancy, but we’ve gotta run. Love to see you at an interview. C’mon, dude we’re gonna be late!,” and before you knew it you were being dragged out of the hall and into the crowd, heading backstage.

Clancy stood there in the hall, a little surprised at your sudden departure.

  
“...you should go,” he finishes. 

_“Well, time to go watch the show,” he thinks._

He makes his way out, heading for the bar to his brother.

“He’s gonna be so jealous,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I thought to make a prequel for the first Midnight Gospel oneshot I made. This is going to be a two parter, but I thought to post this one first. Feel free to give any feedback or questions :)


End file.
